The Thunder Rolls
by fantasticalbee
Summary: thunder makes the heart grow fonder, and rekindles lost friendships. SoRiku one shot.


The thunder rolled on all throughout the evening and into the night.

Destiny Island had never seen such a big storm like this one before. Thus leading to poor Sora cowering under his covers all night.

Lightning, thunder, whence, repeat.

It wasn't until the brunette heard a loud thump on his window that he would finally emerge from his fettle position under the covers to investigate the noise.

He took the covers with him as they lay on his shoulders and kept them wrapped around him with his digits holding the ends. He neared closer to the window as another lightning strike followed by a loud boom and roll of thunder echoed and shook the room; with a small whence, he continued his journey finally gathering the strength to pull the curtain to the side and look out.

Something hit the window again, starling him as his face was close to the glass. Realizing it was only a pebble as he investigated where it fell on the ground, he saw a familiar silverette peering up at him with a smirk.

Sora rolled his eyes as he opened up his window, hissing at his best friend. "What the _hell_ are you even doing out in this kind of weather Riku?"

The said Riku chuckled as he began climbing the nearby palm tree that sat oh so conveniently next to Sora's window. "I wanted to see you, _dork_."

The brunette rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he waited for his friend to come up. "I'm sure that's a lie. You have better things to do these days than hang with someone like me." Sora stuck his tongue out, practically mocking his best friend.

Why did the brunette even consider him a best friend anyway? Since Riku graduated high school all summer he's been ditching Sora to spend all his time with Kairi.

Of course, that was to be expected since the two started dating Riku's senior year. It really irked Sora in fact for he had, had feelings for the redhead since she moved to the Island; while Riku always gave her the stink eye up until last year.

"Don't be like that Sora." Riku sighed as he slid himself into Sora's window, quite dismayed by the fact that his lovely silver locks and clothes were now drenched in rain water. "Are you _really _still mad about me being with Kairi?"

Sora never un-crossed his arms as he then began pacing back and forth in his room, head turned away from his friend. "What would it matter anyway? You've been ignoring me practically the whole summer."

"Sora, I've been busy. I'm going to college in a few weeks."

"Yeah, being busy with Kairi."

"You know_ good_ and well I wouldn't have dated her if you had said it bothered you! I even asked you before I did and you were totally fine with the idea!"

The brunette turned his head towards the silverette and gave him a glare. "I'm not even mad about that. I'm mad about the fact that you've been spending all your time with Kairi and no one else! Even Tidus and Wakka had something to say about it. You've been ignoring _everyone_."

Riku gave a sigh again. Seeing there was nothing that could change Sora's mind. "Alright, fine. I have been spending a lot of time with Kairi lately-"

"_Lately_? _All _summer."

"Fine. All summer, and I'm sorry… but I am here now."

"Why exactly are you here anyway? And don't feed me the bullshit of "I missed my best friend" because it's not going to work."

The silverette walked into Sora's bathroom as he began ringing his hair out in the sink. "If you want the truth, it's because… well…"

The younger boy began taping his foot. "Well?"

"I kind of got locked out of my house while my parents are on vacation."

Needless to say, this answer infuriated the brunette.

"Ha, so I'm just someone you're using for shelter while your parents are out of town. Nice. Really nice, Ri."

"It's not like that, Sora. I was really wanting—"

"No, it's cool. Totally cool, actually. In fact, why don't you just use my shower and clean up while you're at it. You're already using my sink as your personal drainer."

The silverette sighed, but wasn't about to refuse a hot shower after being in the cold rain for so long.

As the silver haired demon that used to be his best friend was in his shower, Sora took it upon himself to take Riku's wet clothes and toss them in the dryer. He wasn't doing this to be nice of course, but as soon as his clothes were dry the faster he could get Riku out of his house.

The brunette let out a quick huff and stormed back upstairs to his room, only to be presented with another quite annoying problem.

"Jesus Riku! What the hell—put some clothes on!" Sora shielded his eyes in horror.

Riku stood in the bathroom door way completely nude as he towel dried his hair, quite confused.

"You act like we've never seen each other naked before, Sor." He let out a sly smirk. "What's so different now? See something you like?"

"Jes—would you just shut up?!" Sora squeaked, a small blush placed on his face. Seriously, why was he acting like this? Then again, Riku seemed to have 'matured' even more during the summer the brunette hadn't seen him. His muscles were more pronounced and almost glistened from the light in the bathroom.

"Besides," Riku began as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "My clothes were currently wet, remember? And none of your clothes—no offense, will fit me. You're too scrawny."

Sora finally unsheathed his face, pink places still noticeable on his cheeks. "Well not everyone is as gifted as you Riku."

Riku plopped down on the end of Sora's bed, chuckling. "You could be if you just made an effort."

"I have more important things to do. Like get through senior year." The brunette rolled his eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't want to attract any attention to myself anyways…"

"Why you say that?" Riku questioned, patting the empty place on the bed beside him. "What's going on Sor?"

Although Riku was the _last _person in the world Sora wanted to talk to, he reluctantly sat down beside the silverette. "Well, you know, it's not like girls even look at my anyways."

"That's not true. Selphie looks at you all the time. I think she has a crush on you actually." Riku scratched his head, trying to think of other girls he's seen that admired Sora from a far.

"I don't like Selphie, though. Besides, I'm sure if Tidus were to ask her out right now she'd forget _all_ about me." The brunette sighed. "I'm just not attractive, and not even worth bothering with."

"Sora… you can't be like that. I'm sure there's someone out there who wants you for just the way you are."

"Pft, who would want some as unattractive and inexperienced as me? Hell, I've never even kissed a girl. Let alone held one's hand or anything like that." Sora crossed his arms. "I'm seventeen years old and I've never even held a girl's hand… that's an all-time low."

"So you really think if you were more experienced girls would take notice in you?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah. I mean look at you…"

"Is this about Kairi?"

"Could you stop bringing her up already?"

"Fine, fine." Riku huffed, closing his eyes for a moment. He'd been neglecting his best friend all summer, not even thinking how he felt about the whole Kairi situation. Was Riku even worthy of being Sora's best friend anymore? He _had _to do something to change that. He had to make it up to the brunette.

Not the smartest idea popped into his head.

"How about…" The silverette bit his lower lip in thought. "I teach you."

"What do you mean _teach _me?" Sora leaned in, curious.

"If you want experience, I can give you that." Riku scratched the back of his head. "Of course, it might be a little far-fetched and… well… weird."

Sora's whole face began to light up as he realized what Riku was saying. "Riku! No! We're best friends! Besides, I don't like you like that and you don't like me like that and you'd be cheating on Kairi and—"

Riku closed in the gap between them as he laid his lips on the brunette's, he grabbed Sora's hand that was lying next to him as he placed the other on the brunette's warm rose-colored cheeks.

The brunette's whole body began to tingle from the sensation of someone else's lips on his. Was it normal to have this feeling for _everyone _you kissed? He wondered, as the silverette gave Sora's soft plump lips a few small pecks; with each kiss he made it deeper, and deeper. Sora finally got the jest of it and began giving Riku pecks back, in that moment his body instincts completely took over as he wrapped his free arm and hand around the older boy's neck.

Riku broke the kiss as he gazed into his friend's eyes, their faces only centimeters apart from each other.

"That's a simple kiss." Riku smirked, as he let go of Sora's hand and placed it on his small waste. "Now, I'm going to make this one a little interesting, okay?"

Sora simply nodded, mesmerized by his friend's touches. Riku leaned back in as a quickly licked the younger boy's boy bottom lip, then kissing and pulling it gently.

The brunette let a soft sigh escape from his mouth, making Riku smirk even more, pulling away slightly.

"You alright, Sor?"

"Y-yeah. I just… should we really be doing this Ri—"

Before Sora could finish his barely formed sentence the said silverette feverishly began nipping and kissing at the younger boy's neck. His hand that was at Sora's waste now fell to the brunette's thighs as he gently squeezed and caressed the boy's neck.

Sora let his arm that was around Riku's neck drop as he tilted his head back from the pleasure, letting out soft sighs with every nip and kiss. The hand that was once on Sora's cheek was now on his neck, letting Riku get a better control of where he wanted to kiss next.

"Riku… are you sure we… w-we should be doing this?" He said between a few sighs. "It's just… Kairi… and… I know it's just that… you're teaching me but… I…"

Riku quickly glanced up, sliding the hand that was on Sora's neck back on his cheek and gently tugged Sora's head up to look at him.

"Sora…" He breathed huskily. "You're beautiful."

The silverette leaned in once again to give the younger boy more pecks, the said boy replied with the same, as he placed a hand on Riku's nude chest.

Riku leaned over Sora as he laid the brunette down on the bed, a hand on his hip and the other in his spikey brown locks as he made the kiss deepen even more.

A lot was going through the younger teen's mind as every kiss was deep and long, Riku breathing huskily for a moment after every kiss was broken before he immediately went back in for more.

For one thing, Sora was enjoying it. That much was painfully clear as more of his sighs became more coherent with every kiss Riku placed on him. There was also Kairi. What would Kairi think of this? Guilt would overcome the brunette, for liking her but kissing her boyfriend _and _his best friend for that matter. But then the guilt would subside as Riku squeezed and un-squeezed Sora's hip in an almost dancing rhythm.

"Open your mouth." The Silverette quietly but huskily demanded, as he ran his hands up and down Sora's side torso.

The brunette complied, opening his mouth and then gasping slightly as he felt the older teen's soft but thick tongue invade his own. It took Sora a while, but he was able to grasp the rhythm in which Riku's tongue was playing.

The silverette also had a lot of things going through his mind as well. How soft Sora's body and insides were, how every touch Sora placed back on the older teen's lips was a sensation he'd never felt before. Riku had always wanted to experiment his feelings towards his friend. Now that he was finally getting his moment, he didn't know how to feel. He only wanted to act on his instincts.

Riku slid his hand further up to Sora's chest along with his shirt, leaving the brunette's torso naked. He kissed down the younger teen's face and neck as Sora began to moan slightly from the silverette's touch. As Riku got to his friend's teat, he began licking and nipping at the hardened sensitive nipple. Louder moans could be heard from the brunette as Sora slid his left hand on top of Riku's head and began gripping at the older teen's hair. This made Riku's nips more aggressive, leading him to softly bite once. A loud cry of pleasure from Sora ensued, causing the younger of the friends to thrust his body upwards toward the other. Riku smirked at the reaction as he began kissing down the brunette's torso; getting to Sora's hip bone he cut his eyes up slightly as Sora lazily watched him.

Riku kissed the boy's hip bone a few times and let his digits run down the boy's side again before they reached the brunette's pants. Riku began tugging on the material slightly.

"Riku…" Sora breathed.

"Mmm?" He replied slothfully, tugging the boy's pants and underwear down until only his genitals could slightly be seen.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to try something… if that's alright." The silverette bit his lip as he gave another kiss to Sora's hip bone.

"What are you planning on trying…?" Sora inquired, although it was a idiotic question. Sora may have been unexperienced physically, but he wasn't stupid.

"Heh…" Riku chuckled, as he placed a kiss on beginning of the younger teen's shaft; licking slightly afterwards. "You really want me to say it? Why don't I just show you."

Sora shivered with delight and fear, a more pronounced and loud moan escaped his mouth. "I don't know if we should do this Riku."

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop, I promise."

The brunette bit his lip slightly. Did he want Riku to stop?

The older teen slyly smiled back at his friend, pulling the boy's clothing down to reveal all of Sora's manhood.

"I've never done this before." Riku admitted, chuckling. "So this is my first time too… going down on a guy at least."

Sora's cheeks turned red at the comment. "D-don't talk about it."

"Heh, why not? Make you embarrassed?" Riku smirked, quickly grabbing Sora's genital and giving the shaft a hard pull.

Sora cried with pleasure and his back arched at the touch,while Riku's smirk grew as he licked the pre-cum off the brunette's head.

"Mmm, tastes good. I wanna taste more." The silverette breathed huskily as he placed his lips on Sora's head, sucking more of the teen's pre-cum.

As the moans got louder and so did the thunder, it was safe to say that this friendship was saved.

FIN


End file.
